


You make my head ache

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, nurse me with vodka make the pain go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gloomy Finn meets fluffy German. I made Seb a newbee in Formula 1 and I also twisted a lot here and there, so don't be angry if I'm not so real. I'm totally new in this fandom..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my head ache

**Author's Note:**

> story: slash  
> written by: trtina  
> written in: december 2014  
> Disclaimer: R  
> Pairring: Simi  
> Claimer: The boys are themselves No money, just fantasy nothing true  
> Warning: OOC
> 
> Notes: Excuse me if it's not too correct, I'm no native.

Kimi trudged up the stairs in a fool mood. Testing had just begun and winter was still clinging to the town, drowning it into big piles of snow and an icy wind. He had a couple days off until he would need to be back in Maranello Italy. The streets outside were slippery with thick ice hiding under the innocent sheets of white and on his way to the lobby he slipped and twisted his ankle a bit. He would nurse it with some vodka and things should be forgotten about. His mind already taken off a bit by a few pints he had enjoyed in a local. Usually he would go and spend the days at his house here in Switzerland but this time big boss had insisted that he needs to stay at the hotel.

„Wondering why fuck in hell!“ he mumbled as he reached the landing to his floor. The first attempts with the new car turned out to be one big disaster. He was screwed if the technicians wouldn't get the car going in time. He was screwed anyway not knowing who he would team up with. Alonso was out of question, that spanish fuck tard he couldn't bare any longer he had told Maurizio Arrivabene before he climped into the car for the next season. He was sick of arguing with him and sick of his grumpy face anyway. To top his shit list of events his wife had filled in for divorce after press uncovered how she was fucking around behind his back. He was hurt but he was too proud to admit it.

He shouldn't give two shits about it, but no matter how hard he tried it had hurt him. Left a mark on his heart that wasn't as icy as some people might think it would be. Fiddling with the door card to open his room, he pinched his nose. He wasn't really pissed out of his head but the ache in the back of his skull felt like a migraine would be coming his way. Kimi groaned, forcing the card through the slot and slipping inside. He refused to turn on the light and made his way to the big double bed watching out to not run into any furniture. He felt as if he would be blind, blinded by the darkness around him that suited his mood just well. With a sigh he flopped down on the soft mattress and remained sprawled out still in his coat, beanie and scarf all dressed up.

“At least I look presentable in case I do die right now.” he laughed half heartily. The entire house could burn down and he wouldn't even flinch. The clothes and the temperature in the room got him sweating so he surrendered and wriggled out of the coat, brushing the beanie from his head and scattering the rest of his clothes to the floor, all the way hissing as he finally snuggled up under the covers. The jingling sound of the belt buckle hitting the expensive wooden floor made him screw up his face as he buried it deep under the pillow.

“Fuck this!” The pain intensified and he tried to concentrate on something else, but having nothing else to listen to except for the blood rushing in his ears and the throbbing of his skull in time with the stabbing in his hurt ankle. Maybe he should call the reception or Mark for that matter to get some painkillers but noise was something he wasn't too keen on. Finally admitting defeat he grabbed for his cellphone sitting on the bedside cabinet scrolling through the contacts in the dim light that burned his eyes, before he remembered that Mark wasn't around, only taking his flight tomorrow morning to come over. He threw the mobile phone away squinting his eyes shut as it clattered against the headboard of the bed. It seemed like the only way to get relief would be the reception. Kimi sat up slowly regretting it instantly as the room started spinning making him sigh in surrender.

He felt for the telephone on the cabinet pressing the star key to get the reception as he hold the receiver to his ear.

“Reception how can I help you?” a young lady chirped down the line in a high pitched voice. Kimi thought his head would explode by the merry sound of her. He mumbled his room number into the receiver adding the effective word painkillers to the end of his nonexistent coherent sentence, to listen to the receptionist torturing the keyboard of her desktop computer in return to his request.

“Okay Mister Räikkönen I'll send them up in a minute.” she giggled as he hung up on her without any word of gratitude or goodbye.

 

Sebastian had just arrived with a cab from the airport waiting to be checked in by the receptionist as the phone went off. He wasn't listening in on purpose but as he caught the name of the other driver he was supposed to spend the season with he couldn't help himself.

Obviously he wasn't bothering too much with being polite because he over heard the receptionist mumbling about him being an arse hole as she shuffled the papers on her desk before handing them over for Sebastian to sign.

“I'm sorry for my use of language Mister Vettel, it's just really late and I need to find someone to bring up the painkillers. Our housekeeping service is actually no emergency room.” she laughed, taking back the papers Sebastian had just signed an handing him over his key card. Without a second thought the words had spilled out of the Germans mouth. “If you want to I could do that. I could bring the painkillers to Mister Räikkönen.”

“Seriously would you?” she looked at him in awe and a little baffled as well. Sebastian nodded in agreement. He would have meet Kimi the next morning anyway so why shouldn't he try to be nice and polite before he even needed to.

The receptionist turned on her chair rummaging through some cupboards before handing him a package of pills. “Mister Räikkönen's room is number 1079, it's just 2 rooms ahead of your own.” she smiled handing him over the package.

“No worries, I guess I can find it.”

“Thanks for having you.” the receptionist smiled at him batting her eyelashes in what she thought to be a flirty manner. Sebastian just ignored her poor attempts and took the elevator up to his and Kimi's floor. He was excited to see his new team mate in crime.

Looking around for the correct number he spotted his own room first and unlocked it, leaving his baggage in there, to walk back and knock onto Kimi's door. No noise was heard in response so he tried calling through the thick wooden door.

“Room service!” It took all his nerves not to start giggling about how utterly wrong it sounded to his ear. A muffled groan was heard along with some swearing in a language he couldn't understand as Kimi made his way to open the door. What sort of fucked up hotel was he booked into if the room service wasn't able to open the fucking door themselves?

Limping his way through the darkness in nothing more than his boxers he heard a young boy call out for him. Kimi abandoned his try to get back into his jeans with his ankle hurting even more and his head pondering in it's own drum beat a he pushed open the door a fraction, trying to hid behind it from the artificial light flooding into the room from the hallway. He extended his right hand, clinging to the door itself supporting his weight with the left without a word.

Sebastian felt a bit strange seeing nothing then an arm outstretched in an demanding manner with a tribal tattoo along the wrist.

“I came to pass over your painkillers.” he spoke to the man hiding in the shadows.

“I know!” Kimi mumbled not moving an inch but sensing his opponent's obvious accent while addressing him. He wriggled his fingers annoyed. Why didn't he just get his pills and this newbee would fuck off. Sebastian cast his thoughts for something to say but came up blank, before he saw Kimi beckoning him for the paper package that was still resting in Sebastian's left hand.

“Well get well Kimi.” he sighed handing over the box, as the Finn finally peered around the door frame for a second with a frown on his face, flashing off a naked torso.

“No staff.” Kimi mumbled confused before shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't his business who was send to bring him painkillers nor had he time to think about it with his body buzzing with pain.

“Thanks.” he groaned and was about to close the door as the youngstar took a shy step forward.

“Do you need any help?” Sebastian asked politely. Kimi shook his head, hissing as the room started spinning again and his balance slipping away from him for a couple of seconds. Instead of staggering into the door frame he would have collided with Sebastian jumped forward steadying the other man who was much older than himself judging from his hight and the trained upper body, pressing against the palm of his hand to prevent him from smashing into the door.

“I'm Sebastian.” the German took up on the chance with a smile, but Räikkönen didn't seem to care.

“So what.” Kimi backed out of the other guys touch, stumbling into the room and back onto the bed.

“Close da' fuckin' door.” Kimi ordered without looking up as he grabbed the water bottle from his bedside and gulped down a hand full of pills along with some sips of water.

Sebastian closed the door but not left the room.

 

“What's wrong with you?” he asked, concern mirroring in his voice.

“None of ya' fuckin' business! Leave me alone I know what I'm doin'.” Kimi groaned.

“Obviously you don't!” he pointed out dryly as he turned on the lamp on the bed side cabinet.

“Fuck off!” Kimi muttered from under his pillow, still in pain and trying his hardest to block out the light.

“Seems like you really are such a rude arse hole like everyone says.” Sebastian replied dryly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed where Kimi's legs were still dangling off. Eyeing the half naked Finn in only his boxers he recognized Kimi's swollen ankle immediately. Figuring out the obvious, he couldn't help but laugh.

“All this fool mood because you've hurt your ankle? Did you slip on the ice?” he asked, not getting an answer just an annoyed sound almost drowned out by the pillows.

“Let me help you.”

“Who the fuck are you even?” Kimi muttered tiredly. He only wanted this strange guy to leave for good.

“I'm Sebastian as I said earlier. I'll be your new team mate.” the German grinned. “And you are glorious Kimi Iceman Räikkönen. World Champion of 2007.”

“Vittu!” Kimi muttered shielding his eyes trying to blink at him from under the cushion. His blonde hair reflected in the warm glow from the lamp, his face all young and innocent with a smirk plastered onto the corner of his lips. Nice! He was supposed to team up with Mister Baby face I have no idea when my parent pick me up from kindergarten. Kimi regretted the state he was in at the moment, he must look so utterly pathetic and most of all half naked. He tried to grab for the covers but barely making it as the room took turn for another spin. Sebastian watched him worried and silently, getting up, walking over to the bathroom and returning with a bucket in case Kimi was about to be sick.

“Had too much Vodka?” he asked.

“Wish I had!” the Finn mumbled before bending over next to Sebastian's knee and making use of the bucket in an instant by hurling his guts up.

“You act like my mum when she is having one of her migraines. Do the painkillers help at least?”

Kimi just groaned before being sick again. There obviously was no point in taking pills or these taking effect either if he was letting them reappear. The annoying questions of the little brat weren't helping either.

“Migraine!” Kimi finally gave in, hoping that the little smart ass would at least use his brain if he was so experienced. Sebastian nodded, turning of the light and snatching a towel from the bathroom he had wet with ice cold water. Kimi was sprawled out on the bed with his head resting on his crossed arms near the bucket he had been sick in.

“Stay put!” Sebastian ordered, placing the cold cloth into Kimi's neck before emptying the bucket into the toilet and placing it back in front of Kimi again. The low light he had turned on in the bathroom was enough for him to find his way, but not to sharp to irritate the Finn.

“Turn over.” he ordered again, placing the cold cloth now on Kimi's forehead, producing a raspy moan from his throat as he relaxed.

“Why?” Kimi murmured already half asleep.

“Because I am your team mate. Try to sleep it off I will watch over you.” Sebastian smiled down at him, seeing Kimi's eyes drop shut , his breathing evening out as he finally had fallen asleep with a small smile on his face.

Maybe the Iceman wasn't as cold as everyone thought and Sebastian would melt him. He spent the night nursing Kimi, wetting the cloth anew every now and again, before dozing off to sleep himself.

 


End file.
